The present invention relates to a jacking point structure for use when a rear end of an automotive vehicle is raised by a jack, and more particularly relates to a jacking point structure equiped with a jacking point and hook for pulling the vehicle body.
In case of repairs or the like, a garage jack or other jacks are used in order to jack up both rear wheels of an automotive vehicle. As a jacking point, a variety of suspension parts have been used.
For instance, in so called "FR" vehicles in which an engine is provided at a front portion of the vehicle and the rear wheels thereof are driven, a banjo or a casing for a differential gear is used as a jacking point.
In so called "FF" vehicles wherein an engine is provided at a front portion of the vehicle and the front wheels thereof are driven, including four-wheel independent suspension means, no proper suspension part can be provided as a jacking point. Thus, it is required to provide additionally a special jacking point.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 50-39541 shows a conventional jacking point structure. A projection is formed on the underside of a rear portion of a vehicle body to constitute a jacking point. Further, a hole is formed laterally in the projection to constitute a hook for pulling the vehicle.
A hook for pulling the vehicle is welded so as to project downwardly from the underside of a rear portion of the vehicle body. In this case, such a hook is used also as a jacking point.
FIGS. 1 to 3 show such a conventional jacking point. A hook 1 for pulling an automotive vehicle A is welded to the underside of a rear portion of the vehicle as a jacking point. In general, hook 1 is fixed to the rear end of a spare tire housing 4 formed at a floor 3 of a trunk compartment or room 2 positioned at a rear portion of the vehicle body.
Hook 1 is formed of a U-shaped bar with a circular section. As shown in FIG. 3, one end 5 of the hook 1 is welded to the bottom of spare tire housing 4 in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body while the other end 6 thereof is vertically welded to the back side of the spare tire housing. A curved portion of hook 1 which is used as a jacking point projects downwardly from the underside of the vehicle body. A jack J engages the curved portion of hook 1.
In such a jacking point structure, however, the width or thickness in a lateral direction of the hook 1 is narrow or small so that stability of the vehicle when jacked up is low. Since hook 1 projects downwardly, when another hook H pulls the hook in the direction shown by the arrow in FIG. 3, i.e. backwards, a moment occurs at the welded portions of ends 5, 6 of hook 1 so that there is a possibility that the welded portions may be broken.
Also, hook 1 must have an opening sufficient to fixedly receive another hook or rope. Thus, hook 1 projects downwardly to a large extent (e.g., 60-70 mm) from the underside to the vehicle body causing the bottom of the hook to easily contact the ground, particularly under rough road conditions. If a reinforcing member is added to increase the strength of the welded portions between the spare tire housing and hook 1, the hook projects downwardly to an extremely large extent.